renegadesfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Goblin
History ---- Young Wilson was raised in a broken home as well as spend over five years in an ever decaying foster system which would eventually lead him to distrust any form of government system. But his time in the foster system ended when he was a adopted by the Blake’s where Mr. Blake worked as a police sergeant an as a martial art’s instructor for swat. It is thanks to Mr. Blake that Wilson got in to martial arts as a way to control his anger and defend him self also it is thanks to his new father that he would gain an understanding of investigation crime that would help service him in his crime fighting career. Life for young Wilson was great for seven years but two weeks after his sixteenth birthday his life would take a dramatic turn that would eventually lead him to the life of a masked crusader. It is around this time that he was kidnapped by elements of the shadow legacy that wished to accelerate various plans to the next stage of development. Unfortunately for them Wilson is not all was very cooperative even at the best of times. It is during his escape that he would run in to the real legacy and military special forces that had been sent out to stop the shadow legacy from completing there objectives. Legacy decided to ask Wilson to help them because SL was after him. Wilson decided to help to find out what it is that SL wanted from him. And for a year he would help them and eventually find out that he was a binary clone and SL needed his body for as of now an unknown project. During the final assault on what the government believes to be the operational HQ Wilson who by the is time has started going by the code name Red goblin. He would come face too face with a foe that by this time was far beyond his skill or understanding the fight. But do to luck and shear perseverance Red goblin was able to survive but not with out severe injury that would leave him in the hospital for over a moth and have to have his right eye replaced with a cybernetic one which he hide’s with an eye patch. It is after this recover time that the government would bring up the possibility for Red Goblin to join them as an agent but Wilson chose not to and go it alone in his home city of Gotham. Powers and Vulnerabilities ---- Augmented biology duo to cloning. 1. Near perfect immunity to toxins, poison, and venom. Can withstand large amounts of various types of toxins far exceeding that of a normal human. Also his body produces almost zero fatigue poisons allowing for superhuman level of stamina. 2. Hyper muscular development. Allows him to reach Olympic physical prowess and beyond. (can bench press 975 pounds and run a mile (1.6km) in 2.5 minutes) 3.Highly dense skeleton/muscles/skin which gives him enhanced durability that is far greater the an average human. 4.Excelerated recovery rate. Reinforced joints and enhanced nerves system for quicker reaction time. Low level super strength, durability, stamina, and endurance. Skills: (all skills are from training as well as implanted in to his subconscious so when he starts learning or starts training in something he learns it with in a very short time.) 1. Martial arts training. Wing chun, boxing, MMA training, and eskrima (seven years of training) 2. Self taught scientific skills such as chemical and mechanical engineering . 3. Other self taught or trained skills- Driving (cars, motorcycles and helicopters) hacking and Limited special forces training. Personality and Traits ---- Never say die daredevil but also very laid-back and easygoing but he also has a viciousness that he tries to hide from others. Equipment ---- 1. Advanced stealth combat suit. The suit is made up of triple weave nanite Kevlar fibers as well as small magnetic pulse units that can cause metallic objects to curve around him but it is experimental and doesn’t all was work. Also the wearer is harder to see or detect with electronic surveillance systems. 2. Combat utility belt. Stores RG’s throwing stars as well as costume brass knuckles (made up of composite steel/titanium mix) than can produce a low level electric charge. Corrosive spray and explosive spray. Adrenalin shots and other high tech gear. 3. Full stealth mask. Built in night vision and inferred vision as well. Built in comm unit and air filter and a micro rebreather that would give him five minutes of air time under water. 4. Combat gauntlets- Tip of fingers can turn in to claws to allow him to clime up walls and fight with. And built in grappling hook type of system were it launches a spike with a synthetic cable that is stored in his suit. Character Art ---- Rogue Gallery ---- Coming Soon...